


Comfort

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sexism, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt: Sam is feeling antsy and Dean comforts him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, fluff, comfort, chick flick moment, wincest.
> 
> Wren's warnings: This is a wincest drabble but it does not contain sex.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: A slur ("bitch") used both casually and as an insult. Also another instance of sexist language (involving the word "girly"). Established incestuous relationship including a kiss.

“I don’t know about you,” Dean grunted as they staggered back to the motel room. “But I am _beat_.”

It was late, way past midnight, and between demons and ghosts and almost dying, Dean and Sam been on an adrenaline high all night. Dean shrugged out of his jacket and collapsed onto the cheap hotel bed that he had claimed for himself, not even bothering to take off his shoes. When he heard the quiet creak of Sam sitting down on the other bed, Dean rolled over to face him. He sat up when he saw the look on Sam’s face.

“Hey. Sammy. Fight’s over, we beat ’em.” He swung his legs over the bed and braced his arms on them. “What’s eating you?”

Sam fidgeted tensely, looking away. “It’s nothing.”

“The hell it’s nothing.” Dean frowned. “Is it what that demon bitch said to you? Demons lie, Sam, we both know that.”

“Well they’re all telling the same lie,” Sam bit back sharply. He stood up and paced to the center of the room, his shoulders tense with unease. “I mean, what if they’re right, Dean? Demons lie, but they don’t _always_ lie.”

“Sam.” Dean stood up and grabbed Sam’s shoulder, turning him around roughly. “You are _not_ going to go darkside.”

“You can’t know that, Dean.”

“I _do_ know it.” Dean yanked him close and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m not gonna let you.”

Sam blinked at him for a moment, and his body almost seemed to relax. He opened his mouth to speak and Dean cut him off.

“Look, Sam, the way I see it, you’ll only go darkside if there’s not something here to hold you back. And I’m always gonna hold you back.” He pulled Sam close and buried his face in his brother’s neck, speaking more softly. “You know you’re the one thing I’m never gonna let go of. I don’t care what the demons say, nothing’s gonna change that.”

Sam finally let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Dean, closing his eyes and just holding his brother for a moment. After a few seconds Dean stepped back and clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“In fact, just to prove I’m here for you, we can be girly and sleep in the same bed tonight.”

A reluctant smile started to emerge on Sam’s face. “Dean, it’s fine—”

“Nope, I insist.” Dean stepped back from Sam and tugged him over to the bed. Sam’s grin broadened and he let Dean pull him down onto the mattress. Dean nuzzled up against him and Sam chuckled.

“Closet snuggler.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean grunted sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/49308503920/comfort-drabble.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the prompt.


End file.
